


"Change is annoyingly difficult." - Supercorp friendship

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara comes out to her best friend (and not as Supergirl).





	"Change is annoyingly difficult." - Supercorp friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (inter)National Coming Out Day! to everyone who's out and not out yet, cuz we're all valid and I hope we all find the courage to be who we are one day :) 
> 
> I'm not from the u.s. so let's make it an international holiday and to celebrate this special day, here's Kara coming out to Lena about her sexuality.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'Kara!' Lena Luthor greeted her best friend with a warm hug. 'It's been too long. Our food should be here soon,' she informed with a smile. 

'Great, thank you,' Kara Danvers replied absentmindedly. Her hands were fidgeting and her jaw was clenched nervously. 

'Kara, what's wrong?' The CEO questioned with concern.

The blonde pushed her glasses up unnecessarily. 'Why do you think something's wrong?' She asked with a forced smile.

The businesswoman tilted her head to catch the other woman's gaze. 'Because you haven't looked me in the eye since we stepped into my office and you're stiff as a board. Is there something you need to tell me?' She prompted. 'Whatever it is, you know you can trust me. I mean, we got past the Supergirl ordeal, I'm sure if we survived that, this will be a piece of cake.' 

'I know,' the reporter promised and gave her a small smile. 'It's just hard for me to say it out loud.' Her leg was bouncing up and down as she sat in the chair and the lump in her throat didn't seem to leave despite her incessant swallowing. 

'Whenever you're ready, Kara. Take your time,' Lena encouraged gently. 

Kara shot her a grateful look before closing her eyes for a moment. She had had this conversation with her sister and she had revealed her alter ego to Lena. She knew the probability of her best friend reacting positively to her news was very high, yet that didn't calm the nerves reigning over her body. The Super took a deep breath before commencing, 'change is annoyingly difficult, and I've been doing a great job at avoiding it for a while now, especially with you, what with Supergirl and now myself. The thing is, as much as change is hard and terrifying, there comes a point when it becomes necessary, when staying in your comfort zone doesn't feel as safe and right as it used to. And as much as it scares me to do this, I can't go on with my life while pretending I'm something I'm not.' Kara glanced at the other woman and saw nothing but patience and love radiating from her eyes. With new found confidence she revealed, 'I'm bisexual.'

The silence that followed was deafening and the reporter thought she had completely misjudged the situation before the Luthor stood up from her seat and walked around her desk to pull the other woman in a tight embrace. 'I'm so proud of you, Kara,' she told her quietly and pulled away to look the superhero in the eye. 'This doesn't change my love for you, okay? You're still my best friend and the same Kara you've always been. The only difference now is that your dating pool has doubled in size and you can make bisexual jokes,' Lena teased lovingly. 

The blonde couldn't help the cascade of happy tears following the CEO's display of overwhelming love and support.

'Don't cry,' the Luthor laughed softly as she hugged the reporter once more. 'You came out, and you're okay.' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lovies x
> 
> Send me prompts on Tumblr @luversd!


End file.
